Nem létezett szerelem
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Vajon a végletek néha egymásra találnak? Vagy legalább megpróbálják? Vajon sikerülhetett volna nekik, ha a sors nem szól közbe? Így azonban nem marad más, csak az emlékezés, de ehhez előbb felejteni kellene. Methos és Richie között egy spicces estén elcsattant egy csók, de már nem marad idejük arra, hogy ezt alaposabban is megbeszéljék. Methos két évvel később tér vissza Párizsba.


Késő este van már, de én MacLeod bárkájának szélén ülök, a víz felett lógatom a lábam. Nincs itthon, ezt már akkor éreztem, mikor leparkoltam odafent, de beszélni akarok vele. Nem láttam már több, mint két éve. Azóta, hogy Richie meghalt. Azóta sem bocsátottam meg neki, még akkor sem, ha azóta sok válaszra váró kérdés válaszra lelt.

Gyűlöltem akkor, éppen ezért tűntem el egy időre. Gyűlöltem, amiért megölte azt a fiút.

Akkor, ott, először csak mérhetetlen ürességet éreztem. Próbáltam talpon tartani Joe-t, fizikailag és lelkileg is, mert csak egy hajszál választotta el a teljes összeomlástól, és ez legalább elterelte a figyelmem arról, hogy a kardom ott van nálam, és talán használnom is kéne. Aztán jött a csalódás. MacLeodban, a világban, magamban, ki tudja, melyik volt az erősebb. Aztán, ahogy kezdtek feltámadni bennem az indulatok, tudtam, hogy el kell tűnnöm. El kell tűnnöm, különben kihívom MacLeodot, és megölöm. Vagy ő engem. Ez az aprócska különbség akkor nem túlságosan zavart. Tudtam, hogy MacLeod jó… piszokul jó. De ettől még tudok néhány régi trükköt, amit ő már nem ismerhet, egyszerűen azért, mert már talán csak én vagyok életben, aki tudhat róluk, és ez adott annak idején némi szemtelen magabiztosságot, de végül mégsem hívtam ki. Inkább összepakoltam néhány cuccot, és elhúztam. Nem szóltam senkinek, se neki, se Joe-nak, az egyetemnek is e-mailben küldtem el a felmondásomat, aztán nekivágtam a vakvilágnak.

Végül Portugáliában kötöttem ki. Végigtanítottam két évet egy kisvárosi gimiben, és közben higgadt valamennyit a lelkem. Bár még mindig nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem borul el az agyam, ha meglátom MacLeodot.

De most inkább csak nézem a lábam alatt hömpölygő szurokfekete vizet, és emlékezek. Richie-re gondolok, meg arra az éjszakára, mikor majdnem egymásba gabalyodtunk. Azóta is bánom, hogy nem hagytam megtörténni, bár a lelkem mélyén tudom, hogy helyes döntés volt. Helyes döntés volt, mégpedig számtalan szempontból, de a legfontosabb az, hogy ha hagyom megtörténni, most minden sokkal rosszabb lenne.

~~ o ~~

Azt a bizonyos estét Mac meghívására egy puccos kiállítás-megnyitón töltöttük. Próbáltuk kihozni belőle a legtöbbet, amit lehetett, ittunk pár pohár finom, drága pezsgőt, hogy legalább legyen valami értelme annak, hogy ott vagyunk, de mivel Richie-t hozzám hasonlóan a hideg rázta az ott felvonuló sznob közönségtől, tíz körül összenéztünk és leléptünk. A kocsiban megszabadultunk a zakótól és nyakkendőtől, majd beültünk Joe bárjába. Bár ő maga szintén azon a bizonyos megnyitón sínylődött, csak neki nem volt mersze eljönni velünk. Richie-vel ittunk pár sört, aztán éjfél fele felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz.

Mivel az este folyamán meglepően kellemesen elbeszélgettünk, még behívtam, hogy igyunk még egy sört. Érdekes módon korábban sosem foglalkoztam vele igazán. Mac tanítványa volt, mindig ott lézengett körülöttünk, de ennyi volt. Tudomásul vettem a jelenlétét, de nem sok vizet zavart. De azon az estén, mikor már volt benne néhány sör, sok mindent elmondott magáról, és azt hiszem, egészen megkedveltem. Vagány srác volt, volt benne kalandvágy, és az a típus, aki a jég hátán is megél. Mindig szerettem az ilyet, leginkább azért, mert magam is ilyen voltam világéletemben. Sokra vihette volna még… ha nem úgy végzi. De visszatérve arra az estére…

A kanapémon ültünk, kortyoltuk a sörünket, beszélgettünk, jócskán elmúlt már éjfél, de nem foglalkoztunk vele. Épp egy rosszabb periódusát idézte fel az életének, a nevelőszüleiről beszélt, akiktől megszökött, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt.

Nem hiszem, hogy ez téged tényleg érdekel – csóválta meg a fejét, majd kiitta az utolsó kortyot a söréből, letette az üveget az asztalra, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Jobb, ha én most megyek.

Miért nem akarsz beszélni róla? – szóltam utána, mikor felállt, és kifele indult.

Így is épp elég rosszat elmondtam már magamról – vont vállat, de nem fordult vissza.

Más fogalmaink vannak a rosszról – mosolyodtam el kissé cinikusan, mire mégis visszafordult, és rám nézett.

Gondolom – húzta el a száját. – De te nem meséltél semmit.

Megértenéd? – fürkésztem.

Talán nem – vont vállat csüggedten, aztán megint elindult kifelé.

Az idők változnak – tűnődtem el. Nem szoktam ilyen szentimentális lenni, de azért bennem is dolgozott már az alkohol. – Dolgok, amik régen teljesen normálisak voltak, vagy akár dicsőséget jelentettek, mára elutasítottak és megvetettek lettek.

És te együtt változol az idővel? – nézett vissza rám kíváncsian.

Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Többnyire nem. Csak alkalmazkodom. Az, ahogy gondolkodom, és az, ahogy élek, néha köszönő viszonyban sincs egymással. Bár ez most… egy jobb periódusa az életemnek – vontam vállat.

Nehéz lehet – sétált vissza hozzám.

Idővel a rejtőzködés mellett sok más dolgot is megtanulsz. Többek között alkalmazkodni a világhoz.

Én is… tudok… máshogy élni, mint ahogy gondolkodok – mondta elgondolkodva.

Nocsak… - sandítottam fel rá kíváncsian.

Nem hiszed?

Huszonkét éves vagy Richie – fürkésztem a szemét. – Részt vettél pár bunyóban, egy-két kisebb betörésben… és biztos vagyok benne, hogy néhány más stikliben is, amiről nem meséltél nekem… de még ezek mellett is… Nem hiszem, hogy sok mindent kellene rejtegetned.

Talán mégis – sütötte le a szemét, de még előtte elkaptam benne egy szomorú villanást, ami még kíváncsibbá tett.

Elmondod?

Megértenéd? – fordította ellenem a saját kérdésemet, miközben egy átható pillantást vetett rám.

Talán igen.

Tudod – ült vissza mellém lassan -, van valami, amit senki nem tud rólam. Valami, amit még soha nem mondtam el senkinek. Még Macnek sem.

Akkor talán nekem sem kellene elmondanod. Vannak titkok, amikről nem kell beszélni – pillantottam rá, mire megint lesütötte a szemét.

Lehet, hogy igazad van. Lehet, hogy tényleg nem beszélnem kellene róla – mondta, majd még egy kis ideig nézett maga elé üveges szemmel, aztán felém fordult.

Tűnődve figyeltem, de úgy éreztem, már nem, vagy legalábbis nem csak az alkohol csillog a szemében. Csak halványan elmosolyodtam, ahogy megértettem.

Most valami nagy butaságot készülsz csinálni – figyelmeztettem.

Nem ez lenne az első butaság, amit elkövetek életemben. Sőt, talán nem is ez lenne a legnagyobb mind közül – rázta meg a fejét, aztán egy kis tűnődés után közelebb hajolt hozzám, és megcsókolt.

Nem utasítottam el élből, miért tettem volna? Jóképű srác, nagyon is, a mosolya olyan… felpezsdítő… És bár ő kezdeményezett, a félénkségén, a bizonytalanságán jót mosolyogtam magamban, aztán átvettem a csók irányítását. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, de aztán engedte, sőt, lassan közelebb simult hozzám. Ez az ártatlan reakciója nagyon is izgató volt, nem sokon múlt, hogy elveszítsem a fejem. Jó érzés volt csókolni, de végül mégis gyengéden eltoltam magamtól.

Richie…

Mi az? – nézett rám ijedten, és ahogy szaggatottan vette a levegőt, megkérdőjeleztem a saját épelméjűségemet, hogy képes voltam elszakadni tőle. A kipirult arca, az ajka eszméletlenül vonzó volt, így meg kellett ráznom kissé a fejem, hogy kijózanodjak.

Mondtam, hogy nagy butaságot készülsz elkövetni.

Úgy tűnt neked sincs ellenedre – sütötte le a szemét.

Valóban – mosolyodtam el kissé. – De attól tartok… reggelre megbánnád. Most spicces vagy, és nem gondolkodsz racionálisan, de reggel rájönnél, hogy butaságot csináltál. És nekem nincs kedvem szembetalálni magam a mestered kardjával.

Mac nem az apám – mondta dacosan.

Nem – hagytam rá. – De ettől még úgy véd, mint egy anyatigris, és igaza van. Fiatal vagy, és befolyásolható… tudná, hogy én rángattalak rossz útra. Te is tudod, hogy kihívna, és nem mondhatnék nemet.

Régóta tudom már, hogy meleg vagyok. Nem te vinnél rossz útra – nézett rám, aztán zavarba jött a saját szavaitól, így megint lesütötte a szemét.

És Angie?

Angie aranyos lány – tűnődött el. – Kedvelem. Fontos nekem. De akkor sem ébreszt bennem ilyen érzéseket.

Akkor sem én vagyok az az ember, akivel kezdened kéne.

Csak mert félsz Mactől? – nézett rám bosszúsan.

Nem félek tőle – cáfoltam meg. - De ő a barátom. Régóta az első és legjobb barátom. Es ez nekem fontos, még ha nem is az ilyen szentimentalizmusról vagyok híres. Ha most kihasználnám ezt a helyzetet… ami valóban nem lenne ellenemre… azzal elárulnám ezt a barátságot.

Igen, persze – húzta el a száját, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. – Mindegy. Felejtsd el, nem számít – mondta, majd felállt, és kifele indult.

Egyikünk meghalna, Richie – szóltam utána, mire megtorpant. – Nem tudom, melyikünk. Még csak megtippelni sem tudom. De egyikünk meghalna. Ezt szeretnéd? – kérdeztem, és bár nem nézett vissza rám, éreztem, hogy elgondolkodtatják a szavaim. Végül megrázta a fejét.

Nem, nem szeretném ezt – mondta halkan. – Én csak… sajnálom – rázza meg a fejét, és elmenekül, és én egy sóhajjal néztem utána.

Eltölthettünk volna egy kellemes éjszakát, és végül talán egyikünk sem bánta volna meg. De kiderült volna, ahogy előbb vagy utóbb mindig minden kiderül, és a következmények, amiket lefestettem Richie-nek, nagyon is valósak voltak. MacLeod, a maga konvencionális gondolkodásával engem okolt volna, hogy tévútra vezettem a tanítványát, és csak még dühösebb lett volna, ha azt állítom, Richie volt, aki elcsábított engem. Úgysem hitt volna nekem, ahogy sosem hitt, nem számít.

Sajnáltam, hogy vissza kell utasítanom Richie-t. Láttam, hogy megbántottam, még akkor is, ha a közeledése csak egy spontán ötlet volt, amit a helyzet szült, és nem voltak mögötte komolyabb érzések.

Két héttel később pedig már halott volt. Pedig szándékomban állt még beszélni vele arról, ami történt, mert tudtam, sokat könnyítene a lelkén, ha valakivel őszintén beszélhetne az érzéseiről, de a sors közbeszólt. Az addig eltelő néhány napban pedig súlyosabb gondjaink is voltak, mint hogy a köztünk történtekről beszélgessünk.

~~ o ~~

Most pedig itt ülök a bárkán, és MacLeodot várom. Magam sem tudom, mit akarok tőle. Beszélni arról, ami történt? Minek? Csak teszünk egymásnak néhány semmire sem jó szemrehányást. Nem tudom, miért vagyok itt. Végül a közeledtét jelző borzongás végigfut rajtam, és tudom, hogy már nincs visszaút. Legfeljebb a vízbe ugorhatok, de nincs kedvem a hideg és nem kevésbé koszos Szajnában megfürödni, így végül nem teszem.

Itt akarsz megküzdeni velem a fedélzeten? – kérdezi óvatosan, ahogy megáll a hátam mögött pár méterrel. Gyanakszik, ami nem is csoda. Két év után csak így felbukkanok a semmiből… nem tudja hova tenni, ahogy igazából én sem. – Szép kis látványosság lenne.

Változna bármi attól, ha megölnélek? Vagy te engem – kérdezem csüggedten, még csak meg sem fordulok, hogy ránézzek.

Nem – szomorodik el ő is, és leül mellém. – Miért jöttél?

Nem igazán tudom – rázom meg a fejem. – Vége a tanévnek, a suliban szünet van… - vonok vállat. – Mindig szerettem Párizsban a nyarat.

Methos… - néz rám, tudja, hogy mellébeszélek.

Voltam kint a temetőben – mondom még mindig kitérően, de ő sóhajt, és lehajtja a fejét.

Minden héten kimegyek – mondja, mire felkapom a fejem, hogy mondjak valami csúnyát, de szerencsére még időben visszanyelem.

Methos… nem tudom visszacsinálni, ami történt – néz rám elkeseredetten, mert pontosan érzi, mi az, amit nem mondok ki. – Sajnálom! Hidd el, nekem fáj a legjobban! De meg kell tanulnom együtt élni azzal, amit tettem…

Tudom – bólintok rá. El tudom képzelni, min megy keresztül. – Én is okoztam már barát halálát. Bár nem egészen így, de… attól még nem volt könnyebb – hajtom le a fejem, ahogy egy pillanatra felrémlik előttem egy réges-régi emlék a múltból. – Ezzel nem tudsz megbékélni… igen, együtt élsz vele, mert muszáj, de… Tudod… végül ezért nem hívtalak ki annak idején.

Mert nagyobb büntetés együtt élni azzal, amit tettem, mint meghalni, igaz? – kérdezi elhaló hangon, de csak egy lesújtó pillantást kap cserébe, mire csüggedten a tenyerébe temeti az arcát. – Tudom, hogy nem kérhetem a bocsánatodat…

Miért akarnál tőlem bocsánatot kérni? – nézek rá értetlenül. – Ami történt, az csak rád és Richie-re tartozik. A saját lelkiismereteddel kell elszámolnod, semmi mással.

Tudom, mi történt köztetek – néz fel óvatosan, mire eltűnődöm. Vajon Richie elmondta neki? Zűrös napok voltak, és MacLeod nem igazán volt önmaga. Nagyon meglepne, ha Richie épp akkor tálalt volna ki neki.

Mi történt köztünk? – nézek rá cinikusan, de csak lesüti a szemét. – Richie elmondta? – kérdezem megenyhülve.

Nem nekem – rázza meg a fejét. – Joe-nak. Joe csak… azután mondta el, hogy… Richie meghalt... és te eltűntél.

Megcsókolt – vonok vállat látszólag közömbösen. – Megcsókolt, én meg elzavartam. Ennyi történt.

Ha csak ennyi történt, miért fáj így még két év után is? – néz rám óvatosan, de a tekintetem visszafordul a sötét folyó felé. Egy kis ideig csendbe burkolózunk, de aztán veszek egy nagy levegőt.

Korábban sosem néztem rá… csak egy kölyök volt. Minden felelőtlenségével, minden komolytalanságával. Sosem vettem komolyan. A tanítványod volt, úgy szaladt utánad, mint egy kiskutya. Sokszor inkább csak bosszantó volt… az állandó… nyüzsgésével… a türelmetlenségével…

És azután, hogy megcsókolt?

Szerettem volna vele beszélni… csak… beszélgetni. Segíteni, hogy egy kicsit jobban beleássa magát a saját gondolataiba. De zavarba jött, ha meglátott. Időt akartam adni neki… hogy egy kicsit lecsillapodjon az után, ami történt. Időt akartam adni neki, hogy egy kicsit meg tudjon nyílni… legalább beszélgetni… ezekről a dolgokról.

De én közbeszóltam – hajtja le a fejét, de aztán vesz egy nagy levegőt. – Miért utasítottad vissza?

Spiccesek voltunk… ő is, én is. Nem akartam, hogy olyat tegyünk, amit reggelre megbánnánk.

Megbántad volna?

Én nem… Én általában tudom a helyükön kezelni a dolgokat. De ő… volt rá esély. Mondtam neki, hogy a lehető legrosszabb emberrel kezdett.

És elhitte?

Nem tudom. Talán.

Tényleg attól tartottál, hogy neked esek?

Miért, MacLeod, nem így lett volna? Ha Richie megbánja, és elpanaszkodja neked… ne mondd nekem, hogy nem jöttél volna el hozzám, hogy számon kérd, ami történt!

Biztosan elmentem volna, de nem hiszem, hogy karddal estem volna neked.

Na persze.

Komolyan.

Richie a tanítványod volt, a védenced… beletapostál volna a falba, ha azt hiszed, hogy megrontottam. Ennél kisebb dolgokért is kaptam már tőled olyan balegyenest, hogy három napig csillagokat láttam.

Most komolyan, Methos… Miért utasítottad vissza? – nézett rám kérdőn Mac. – Ne mondd nekem, hogy csak miattam! Sosem foglalkoztál azzal, hogy mit gondolok arról, amit teszel! És különben is. Egy balegyenes mióta tart vissza, ha valamit el akarsz érni? Szóval? Miért?

Ez egy bonyolult kérdés – hárítom el a választ.

Hosszú az éjszaka – von vállat, és én sóhajtok.

Úgy éreztem, ő többre vágyik, mint amit én adhatok neki. Nem feltétlenül tőlem… MacLeod… Richie nem volt szerelmes belém, csak… olyan sokáig fojtotta magába az igazságot… és annyira vágyott arra, hogy legyen valakije… valaki, aki megérti, mire vágyik… valaki, aki előtt nem kell alakoskodnia. És talán… valahogy megérezte, hogy engem nem… botránkoztatna meg… ha közeledni próbálna hozzám.

És nem akartad megadni neki, amire vágyik?

Akkor nem gondolkodtam ezen. Csak miután már elment. Erről is jó lett volna beszélni vele. Talán… köthettünk volna egy mindkettőnk számára előnyös megállapodást – tűnődöm el, mire MacLeod megütközve néz rám.

Te nem vagy normális.

Miért, MacLeod? Ahogy már mondtam, Richie nem volt szerelmes belém, én sem… de ettől még kellemesen eltölthettünk volna egy kis időt együtt. Amúgy meg… pont ettől a reakciótól féltettem Richie-t. Meg a saját fejemet is. Mondok valamit, teszek valamit, ami neked nem tetszik, ami szembe megy a konzervatív skót elveiddel, és máris ez van… Methos nem normális – nézek rá gúnyosan, mire elhúzza a száját. – Mindig ezt gondolod… és ezt sugallod másoknak is.

És mióta érdekel téged, hogy ki mit gondol rólad, vagy arról, amit csinálsz?

Tudod… talán csak… jól éreztem magam itt. Nem akartam, hogy előbb le kelljen lépnem, mint szükséges.

Akkor… miért mentél el? Leszámítva, hogy engem meg akartál ölni…

Mit akarsz hallani? – próbálom elhárítani a kérdést.

Az igazat.

És gondolom, te már tudod, hogy mi az igazság.

Richie sokkal fontosabb volt neked, mint gondolnád – mondja, és bár minden porcikám tiltakozik a megállapítás ellen, valahol lehet, hogy igaza van.

Hát, ha így volt, akkor abban a néhány napban lett fontosabb. Pedig nem is beszéltünk – tűnődöm el.

Azt hitted, bőven van időtök megbeszélni ezt a dolgot. Hogy ráértek, amíg megnyugszik egy kicsit.

Hányszor hittük már ezt, és hányszor tévedtünk – csóválom meg a fejem. – Azt hisszük, végtelen idő áll előttünk… és néha kiderül, hogy mégsem.

Te beszélsz?

MacLeod, gondolkodj! – csattanok fel. – Hiába vagyok itt ötezer éve, ha azok, akik fontossá válnak a számomra, folyton meghalnak körülöttem! Hiába van nekem végtelen időm, ha nekik nincs! Minden egyes emberrel annyi időm van, ami neki van, és ez közel sem végtelen! Emlékezz csak Alexára! És nekem sincs végtelen időm… öntelt vagyok, de annyira nem, hogy ezt higgyem!

Tudtad volna szeretni őt? – kérdezi figyelmen kívül hagyva a kifakadásomat.

Nem tudom – rázom meg a fejem. – Alig ismertem. Ha most azt mondanám igen… talán csak azért lenne, mert… egy idealizált kép él bennem róla.

Richie jó fiú volt – hajtja le a fejét, és szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzem, hogy zuhan magába, aztán felnéz rám. – Mi fogott meg benne?

Nem is ismertem, MacLeod – rázom meg a fejem még mindig bosszúsan, hogy ne kelljen elgondolkodnom azon, amit kérdez.

Valami mégis megfogott – állítja határozottan, és végül én is kénytelen vagyok elgondolkodni a kérdésen.

Abban az idealizált képben, ami a fejemben él róla? – csóválom meg a fejem, de nem szól, így kénytelen vagyok válaszolni. - Talán épp az, ami ugyanakkor olyan bosszantó volt benne – tűnődöm, mire kíváncsian rám néz. – Az, hogy olyan szemtelenül fiatal volt… olyan életvidám, olyan kíváncsi… mindent akart, az ifjúság türelmetlenségével. Mindent tudni, mindent kipróbálni, megismerni…

Igen, Richie pontosan ilyen volt – mondja nagyot nyelve.

Ilyen lehetett – hajtom le a fejem, de aztán felnézek. – Sajnos rosszkor volt rossz helyen.

És ezt te tényleg képes vagy így látni? – kérdezi, de csak vállat vonok válaszul, és felteszek egy másik kérdést.

Mit gondoltál volna, ha alakul köztünk valami?

Mármint több, mint egy spicces éjszaka? – pillant rám. – Nem tudom. Sosem gyanítottam, hogy Richie…

És rólam?

Nem is tudom. Rólad előbb feltételeztem volna.

Miért? Mióta csak ismersz nem volt kapcsolatom férfival. Sőt, még egy megjegyzést sem tettem soha.

Akkor is… te már annyi mindent megéltél. Előbb gondoltam volna rólad, mint Richie-ről.

Elfogadtad volna… ha összejövünk?

Nem tudom – rázza meg a fejét, és tudom, hogy őszintén gondolja. - Tudod, így két év után könnyen mondom, hogy igen, de… nem tudom. Akkor, úgy, derült égből villámcsapásként… nem tudom, hogy reagáltam volna. Talán tényleg nem vettem volna jó néven. Úgy talán tényleg szembe ment volna a konzervatív skót elveimmel – mondja grimaszolva.

Választásra kényszerítetted volna? Vagy tényleg megölsz? – fürkészem, de semmit nem tudok leolvasni róla. – Téged választott volna – mondom neki, mire felkapja a fejét.

Miből gondolod?

Olyan sok mindent tettél érte. Olyan sokat kapott tőled. Nagyon hálás volt neked. Tudod… aznap… sokat beszélgettünk. Joe-nál… meg utána nálam is, mielőtt… Sokat beszélt rólad. Hogy… hogyan emelted ki a régi életéből. Tudta, hogy mit köszönhet neked.

Ne mondd ezt!

Miért? Mert így még nehezebb szembenézni azzal, amit tettél?

Bízott bennem… számított rám, és én elárultam – hajtja le a fejét, aztán vesz egy mély levegőt. - Amúgy tudod, hogy mi történt valójában…

Igen. De a végeredményt tekintve… van jelentősége? – töprengek el a dolgon. Persze, azóta elfogadtam, vagy legalábbis tudomásul vettem, hogy nem önszántából tette, amit tett, de ez a történteken nem változtat.

Kell, hogy legyen – néz rám könyörögve. - Ha nem akarok beleőrülni, akkor kell, hogy legyen.

Hát legyen – pillantok rá, mire elhúzza a száját.

Tulajdonképpen miért jöttél vissza? – kérdezi egy kis idővel később.

Nem tudom – csóválom meg a fejem. – Talán csak próbára akartam tenni magam.

Hogy képes lennél-e visszatérni?

Olyasmi.

Még nem állsz készen rá – állapítja meg, ahogy alaposan szemügyre vesz.

Nem, tényleg nem. Talán újabb két év múlva megpróbálom megint.

Akkor várlak két év múlva – pillant rám, de kétes ígéretként csak rábólintok.

Maradsz néhány napig? – néz rám megint egy kis idővel később.

Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Visszamegyek Portugáliába.

Nem ugrasz be Joe-hoz? Örülne neked – sandít rám.

Képzelem. Mindig is rajongott értem – mondom cinikusan.

Methos…

Minek visszahozni az emlékeket, MacLeod? Ha úgyis elmegyek… jobb, ha nem kavarom fel az ő életét is.

Methos, ha ennyire el akarod ásni a fájdalmat, előbb-utóbb kitör, és maga alá temet.

Milyen bölcs lettél, mióta nem találkoztunk – gúnyolódok tovább, de nem veszi magára. Nem sértődik meg, hisz ismer, tudja, hogy általában a cinizmusba menekülök, ha bánt valami.

Tudod, hogy igazam van! Ne ásd el…

Ha nem ásom el, megöllek. Vagy legalábbis megpróbálom – sandítok rá, de ezúttal nem a düh beszél belőlem, csak az elkeseredettség.

Tedd meg! – néz rám ő is hasonlóan elkeseredetten.

Tegyem könnyebbé? Úgy ismersz, MacLeod? – nézek rá kicsit gúnyosan.

Nem. De akkor mi a fenéért fenyegetőzöl?

Miért ne? – vonok vállat.

Ha neked ettől jobb – csóválja meg a fejét bosszúsan, én pedig úgy döntök, ideje menni, mielőtt még néhányszor megígérem neki, hogy megölöm. Semmi értelme. Úgysem teszem meg, akkor meg minek jártatom a számat? Sosem szerettem az üres ígéreteket. Csak összeszedem magam, és felállok.

Majd találkozunk – mondom búcsúzóul, mire felnéz rám.

Vigyázz magadra! – kéri, és látom, hogy tényleg aggódik.

Mint mindig – ígérem, és elfordulok tőle, de végül mégsem indulok el. – Tudod… ha nem utasítom vissza, talán minden másként történik.

Mire gondolsz?

Tudom is én – vonok vállat. – Ha lett volna köztünk valami… akár csak egy kósza flört… talán tudtam volna róla, hogy utánad akar menni. Megakadályozhattam volna… vagy vele mehettem volna, mit tudom én – csóválom meg a fejem, mire feláll.

Methos… - szorítja meg a karom. – Ami történt, egyedül az én hibám! Te nem tehetsz semmiről.

Igen, persze – bólintok rá minden meggyőződés nélkül. – Lehet, hogy… tényleg nem akadályozhattam volna meg… de legalább adhattam volna neki… egy szép emléket, amit magával vihet – sütöm le a szemem, majd felpillantok MacLeod szemébe. – Te is vigyázz magadra! – mondom még neki, aztán elfordulok, és elsétálok.

Érzem a tekintetét a hátamban, ahogy kilépek a partra, majd felsétálok a lépcsőn. Mikor felérek, beszállok a kocsimba, de még egy kicsit nem indulok el. Felidézek néhány emléket azokból az időkből. Tényleg szerettem itt élni, szép évek voltak. Talán ezért is akartam megpróbálni, hogy visszatérek. De MacLeodnak igaza van, még nem állok készen rá. Majd… idővel. Türelmesnek kell lennem magamhoz, bár általában ez szokott a legnehezebb lenni. Idő kell, hogy túllépjek azon, ami történt. Végül beindítom a motort, és kigördülök a parkolóból, és visszaindulok Portugáliába, felejteni. Felejteni egy sosem létezett szerelmet? Talán az idő azóta azzá tette, ami a valóságban nem lehetett volna. Most nyertem két évet, ami alatt talán majd sikerül felejteni. Majd, mire legközelebb ide jövök, kiderül. Megyek még néhány kört a városban, hajnal előtt teszek egy sétát a Luxembourg parkban, aztán, ahogy lassan felkel a nap, elhagyom Párizst, és hazaindulok.


End file.
